dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = December 14, Age 278|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist High School Student Superhero Babysitter Waitress|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Joshua Jackson (Paternal Grandfather) Heather (Paternal Grandmother) Franklin Kingston (Maternal Grandfather) Sabrina (Maternal Grandmother) Jason (Father) Leslie (Mother) Logan (Younger brother) Morgan (Younger brother) Ben (Husband) Dylan (Son) Trina (Daughter) Debbie (Sister-in-law) Josh (Nephew) Vicki (Sister-in-law) Will (Nephew) Josie (Niece)}} Erica (エリカ'', Erika'') is the first child and oldest daughter of Jason and Leslie, the older sister of Logan and Morgan, the first granddaughter of Joshua Jackson and Heather, Franklin Kingston and Sabrina, the best friend of Jenny, Ella, Katherine, Cassandra, Monique and Kristen. She's the greatest fighter and supporter with her best powerful martial arts, techniques and special abilities and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the beloved wife of Ben and the loving mother of Dylan and Trina. She's also the daughter-in-law of Toby and Trish, the sister-in-law of Debbie and Vicki, and maternal aunt of Josh, Will and Joise. Appearance Erica is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, petite build and medium average height with a slender yet frame skinny athletic physique. She has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and straight dark black hair with blue highlight reflections mix. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have her father's fair skin complexion, the shape of his eyes and forehead and dark black hair color. Also, she have her mother's blue eyes and medium-length dark black hair with blue highlight reflections mix, as she's bore a strongly striking resemblance to her mother. As a child, her hair was long chin-length bob style that's reaches down to her neck, she's wearing a short sleeves white t-shirt, pale pink skirt with red headband, small light blue wristbands, white socks and Mary Jane shoes when she meets Ben. As a preteen, her hair was shoulder-length that reaches down to her shoulders, she's wear a short sleeves red shirt with white sleeves, red jean shorts, red headband, small light blue wristbands, white socks and black boots with dark purple soles. She's grew up as a sixteen years old teenager, she usually wears her hair back in two pigtails and sometimes, she lets her hair in a natural style in the entire manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. She's usually wears a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots, and it has black trimming. Underneath, Erica wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well. Light pink flat shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet. She also wears her earrings, which are black when not inhabited by Jenny, Ella, Kristen, Cassandra and Monique. Often, she wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder. In the night of the Senior Fling High School Prom dance at the Spring High School of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, her hair tied back in a bun, Erica wear a one-shoulder pink chiffon backless lace evening prom dress with robe de soiree, silver earrings, choker and bracelets and low-heeled sliver shoes. In the battlefields along with her friends and family to fight Frieza, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, Cooler, King Cold, The Ginyu Force, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Androids: 13, 14, 15 and 19, Dr. Gero, Cell, Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains from the past, she's wearing her favorite majority significant battle outfit attire is the black crop vest jacket with purple linens and pockets, long light lavender purple tank undershirt, black jeans, smalls light blue wristbands, white socks and black, purple and white converse sneakers are more much like her mother did. As a adult, her hair was grew down to past her waist, in the end of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Erica wear a sleeveless bright red flowing dress that's reaches down to her upper thighs, white short sleeve vest jacket, black leggings, silver earrings, pearl necklace and light lavender purple loafers. Personality Erica is a very kindhearted, friendly, sweet, outgoing, joyful, innocent and a bit awkward and clumsy young woman in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, Erica was normally seen as being rather shy and quiet young girl who's wanting to do going to have adventures, learning intelligence and knowledge skills and martial arts like her parents did in Spencer World and Dragon World from their past. As a child, Erica was a She loves fashion, her friends, family, love ones and her crush Ben, who's the one and only son of Toby and Trish. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Erica struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem: In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Ben or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic. Erica cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost, though she's often sharp with them and loses her patients with them easily. She's the most confident, independent and rushes head on into battle, no matter what; she believes anything can be done with willpower and adrenaline, however, the severity varies, depending on how fired up she is. Her opinion towards her opponent is one of respect, if they're strong, and haughty if they are small and weak. However, she tends to learn from her mistakes and become a more open-minded, understanding person. Although she is absent-minded and acts before thinking at times, Erica is clever, showing when she hid her signature Ki energy to masked it, more faster, stronger and powerful ally of the American Team from the previous powerful villains from the past. She's does cares about looking after her twin younger brothers, Logan and Morgan, parents, her boyfriend, Ben, children, nephews, niece and friends in Her bravery makes her easy to follow, and she accumulates stories from all over the map and tell her adventures to share with the children in Spencer World history, Dragon World and Dragon Balls. As a adult, wife and mother of her two children, Erica became Biography Background Erica is born on December 14 of Age 278. She's has used her techniques and special abilities Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga In Fusion Saga of Majin Buu Saga, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Erica's first appears as a sixteen years old teenager along with her friends enrolling in the Spring High School in the biggest city as the Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. Dead Zone She's mentioned by Korin and Kami, The World's Strongest Erica's appears on the following movie where Power Manga and Anime Erica is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Sense - * Ki Blast - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Swordsmanship - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Kick & Wall Jump - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents, younger brothers and friends, Equipment * Twin Butterfly Swords - * Green Grapes - * Senzu Bean - Video Games Appearances Erica is the supportive player in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Erica, Trivia * Erica's name means (エリカ or Erika) is in American the meaning of the name Erica is: noble. * The name Erica is a Teutonic baby name. In Teutonic the meaning of the name Erica is: noble. * In Latin the meaning of the name Erica is: The plant 'erica'. * In Norse the meaning of the name Erica is: Forever strong. * In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Erica is: Ever kingly. Feminine of Eric. * It is of Old Norse origin, and the meaning of Erica is "complete ruler". Latinate feminine form of Eric, and also a flower name, as the Latin word erica means "heather". Scandinavian name revived in the 19th century. * Erica's favorite hobbies is creating shapes using her water bubbles, cooking and star-gazing. * Erica's favorite food is parmesan chicken and strawberries. * Erica's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Erica's favorite color is pink. Gallery fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95_hq-3.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-1.jpg fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95_hq-6.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-4.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq.jpg Erica and Ben-1.png|Erica Erica and Ben.png|Erica is flitting nervously shy with her boyfriend Ben marinette_in_my_style_by_artycomicfangirl-d9ztmbl.jpg the_miraculous_tales_of_ladybug_and_chat_noir_by_mari945-dakg522.jpg the_miraculous_tales_of_ladybug_and_chat_noir_-1.jpg marinette_by_mari945-d9ygbrx.jpg|Erica lets her hair down umbrrsss_by_rena_666-d9xocvm-1.png made_for_each_other_by_lunarflurry-d9uh24i-1.png bedtime_by_embyrflame-d9nddxm.jpg happy_new_year_by_arsugarpie-d9mamvb-1.jpg steffe_and_yuuko_by_wembleyaraujo_dbgvifz-pre-1.jpg|Erica's majority significant battle outfit attire in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu Sabrina, Leslie's favorite mother .png|Erica as a adult References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265, Majin Buu Transforms # Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone # Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen